Just Another Day
by Ashleighbabe
Summary: Bella Swan is arrested for assault. But, it's OK, because Officer Cullen just loves to break the rules for her.


**A/N: So, it's been a long, long time since I wrote anything so please be brutally honest. The other stories on my profile are from many years ago and aren't that good and I'd actually prefer it if no one reads them until I have time to re-write them all. This new fic is something that popped into my head and isn't that bad, I don't think. I have no idea where this is going, but hang in there and come along for the ride! This is a short chapter, and depending on the response, the chapters will stay approximately this length. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I use the characters for non profit entertainment. **

Chapter One: Early Morning

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring through my dreamless slumber. The clock read _5:15 am_. On a Saturday. Oh god kill me now, I thought with despair. Sleep was the one thing I craved more than nicotine. I rolled out of bed with a groan, already wishing that it was time to go back to bed.

"Bella, get your arse out of bed! You're going to be late for work!" Charlie, my dad, shouted from the kitchen where he was, no doubt, sitting at the small wooden table with a cup of black coffee in one hand and the _Fork's Local _in the other.

"I'm already up!" I screamed back as I shuffled to the bathroom. Once I had washed and pulled a pair of jeans and my work top on I walked down the stairs and in to the kitchen where, sure enough, Charlie was sitting with a cup of coffee and the newspaper. He was so predictable at times.

"Bella, there's coffee in the pot."

"Dad, I don't drink coffee. I drink tea. We've been over this. Where the hell are the tea bags?" I glared as I saw the box that was usually filled with them empty. Some may have considered my reply rude, but it was now 5:30 am. On a _Saturday_. And there was no tea. Sweet Jesus.

"There isn't any." He sighed as he put his mug down on the scratched surface of the table.

"Argh! I asked for one simple fucking thing and you can't even do that-"

"Do not hurl profanities at me young lady!" Charlie interrupted. But I barely registered that and continued on with my rant.

"-it's like you don't even know me! Mom would have remembered. But oh, wait! She's not here is she because even she thinks-" The angry words died in my mouth before I could continue. Charlie sat pale-faced and tears began to well up in his big brown eyes. Damn, I thought, I went too far.

"Sorry Dad. Forget the tea, I'll grab some later today." I patted his shoulder before grabbing my keys and slipping out of the door.

My mom, Renée, left Charlie five months ago. I visit her in Seattle every few weeks, but Charlie hasn't heard anything from her except through the divorce lawyers. It wasn't a messy divorce but a draining one. Charlie adored Renée more than she would ever understand. Renée however was a woman on a mission to fuck up as many lives as possible, including the people who loved her.

I shook my head to rid the many bitter thoughts I has on the divorce and walked across the drive way to the red Ford Hatchback Grandma Swan got me for my sixteenth birthday. I drove a stick, 'cause I was just that damned cool. Oh sweet Jesus, I thought, I need to wake up.

The moment I was seated I turned up the heat, lit a cigarette, cracked the window and sped off in to the foggy haze of Forks.

I pulled into MammothProportions, based in Port Angeles about an hour later. MP was a superstore where it had everything in, well, mammoth proportions. I had worked there a little over eight months. I mostly did night shifts but the odd early shift was forced on me now and again. Except this morning a meeting had been called. I wasn't actually scheduled to work until four o'clock.

"Bella!" A voice called out from across the parking lot.

"Oh, hey Mike." I smiled.

Mike Newton was a tall, ambitious football player from my high school Forks High. He wore his dark blond hair tousled and messy. Mike was actually a really good friend of mine. We'd known each other since we were ten. No romance at all. Ever. Like, seriously, never.

"Bells, why the fuck has the devil called us in this early? It's Saturday! I should be asleep with a hangover or some shit!" Like me, Mike valued his sleep. Come to think of it, sleep was something everyone had in common.

The devil, whom Mike was referring to, is Mrs Emily Uley. A bitch, who despite came from nothing, is nothing but stuck up and rude. She's the store owners daughter-in-law who came from a reservation near Forks.

"I dunno Mike. But whatever it is had better be important because this is the second week in a row she's done this." I fumed as I lit another cigarette. My break wasn't for another three hours, so I justified myself as I puffed away.

"Smoking seriously harms and kills people." Mike repeated from the 'SM4CK 4 SMOK3RS' campaign at school. Some cheerleader, Rosalie Hale, had the brilliant idea of using violence to stop smoking. The slogan for the campaign was; You have 4 days to smack, or hit, 4 smokers or get 3 days detention'. Legally she couldn't give us detention. But Mike had already punched me in the shoulder once this week. He raised his fist but quickly lowered it when he saw the murderous look in my eyes.

"Mike, fuck off." I walked off through the rain and into the converted warehouse that was MammothProportions.

I walked through the entrance and through a door that read 'Employees Only' and continued down the corridor to the canteen. By the time I reached the gaggle of employees Mike had already caught up with me. He began to say something when I elbowed him in his toned abdomen when I noticed Mrs Uley at the front with a clipboard.

"Everyone," She called in her almost angelic voice. "MammothProportions is no longer open. We are shutting down due to lack of interest from buyers. You may all go home."

The frenzy of voices that broke out exclaimed in many emotions such as shock, horror and mostly anger. It was almost overwhelming.

"What do you mean - No! You can't do this - What - Surely there's something you can do - Fuck off! - It's against our contract!" The voices fought over each other again and again. Mrs Uley's head snapped up at the last comment though.

"No. This isn't against your contract. Did any of you even read your contract?" Everyone, including me, stayed silent. "Aha, didn't think so. The fine print in every single contract for every employee stated that their post can be terminated without warning and immediately."

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit_, the voice in my head screamed,_ how the hell am I going to find another job? It took me four months of looking to find this one! _It took a second or two for me to react. Without realizing it I had pushed my way through the crowd to where the young twenty-something devil sat. My fist clenched, my arm retracted and then snapped back, straight against her jaw. The collision didn't make the satisfying sound it did on TV but it sure made me feel a lot better. So much so that I then punched her again and again until Mike dragged me away from her.

"Bella, calm down!" Mike ordered. I struggled as this over powering rage overtook my senses. Mrs Uley was leaning on an elderly woman, with a drizzle of blood coming out of her mouth slowly. This engraved me more. I sagged my body until Mike loosened his grip. The moment he did that I pounced on the shaking body that was Mrs Uley and smashed my fist as hard as I could into her mouth. Her tooth caught my knuckle and I watched as the tooth tore a lump of skin from it. Once the blood began filling her mouth, I was satisfied. Hell, I even cracked a smile. Mike looked on in horror, but now in the direction of bloodied woman before me. It took me a second or two to realize that the police were advancing on me with handcuffs at the ready. Shit.

And that is how I was arrested for assault and hauled to a holding cell in Seattle, where Officer Cullen just loved to break the rules for me.

**A/N:**

**So, what d'you think? All critic is welcomed, I want to better my writing in any way I can. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
